Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) telecommunication systems have many attractive properties that can be used for future development of telecommunication services. A specific technical challenge in e.g. WCDMA and similar systems is the scheduling of enhanced uplink channels to time intervals where the interference conditions are favorable, and where there exist a sufficient capacity in the uplink of the cell in question to support enhanced uplink channels. It is well known that existing users of the cell all contribute to the interference level in the uplink of WCDMA systems. Further, terminals in neighbor cells also contribute to the same interference level. This is because all users and common channels of a cell transmit in the same frequency band when Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) technology is used. Consequently, the load of the cell is directly related to the interference level of the same cell.
In order to retain stability of a cell, the load needs to be kept below a certain level. Several radio resource management (RRM) algorithms such as scheduling and admission control rely on accurate estimates of the uplink load. This follows since the majority of uplink user channels, at least in WCDMA, are subject to power control. This power control and RRM algorithms aim at keeping the received power level of each channel at a certain signal to interference ratio (SIR), in order to be able to meet specific service requirements. This SIR level is normally such that the received powers in the radio base station (RBS) are several dBs below the interference level. De-spreading in so-called RAKE-receivers then enhance each channel to a signal level where the transmitted bits can be further processed, e.g. by channel decoders and speech codecs that are located later in the signal processing chain. The reader is referred to [1] for further details.
Since the RBS tries to keep each channel at its specific preferred SIR value, it may happen that an additional user, or bursty data traffic of an existing user, raises the interference level, thereby momentarily reducing the SIR for the other users. The response of the RBS is to command a power increase to all other users, something that increases the interference even more. Normally this process remains stable below a certain load level. In case a high capacity channel would suddenly appear, the raise in the interference becomes large and the risk for instability, a so-called power rush, increases. This explains why it is a necessity to schedule high capacity uplink channels. like the enhanced uplink (E-UL) channel in WCDMA, so that one can insure that instability is avoided. In order to do so, the momentary load must be estimated in the RBS. This enables the assessment of the capacity margin that is left to the instability point.
The load of a cell in e.g. a CDMA system is usually referred to some quantity related to power, typically noise rise. A number of noise rise measures do exist. The most important one is perhaps the Rise over Thermal (RoT) that is defined as the quotient of the total interference of the cell and the thermal noise power floor of the receiver of the RBS. Other measures include e.g. in-band non-WCDMA interference with respect to the thermal noise floor. Consequently, power quantities, such as total power level and noise floor (ideally thermal noise floor), have to be determined. Determinations of noise floor are typically associated with relatively large uncertainties, which even may be in the same order of magnitude as the entire available capacity margin. This is particularly true when only measurements of total received power are available. It will thus be very difficult indeed to implement e.g. enhanced uplink channel functionality without improving the load estimation connected thereto.
It could furthermore be mentioned that an equally important parameter that requires load estimation for its control, is the coverage of the cell. The coverage is normally related to a specific service that needs to operate at a specific SIR to function normally. The uplink cell boundary is then defined by a terminal that operates at maximum output power. The maximum received channel power in the RBS is defined by the maximum power of the terminal and the path loss to the digital receiver. Since the path-loss is a direct function of the distance between the terminal and the RBS, a maximum distance from the RBS results. This distance, taken in all directions from the RBS, defines the coverage.
It now follows that any increase of the interference level results in a reduced SIR that cannot be compensated for by an increased terminal power. Consequently, the path loss needs to be reduced to maintain the service. This means that the terminal needs to move closer to the RBS, i.e. the coverage of the cell is reduced.
From the above discussion, it is clear that in order to maintain the cell coverage that the operator has planned for, it is necessary to keep the interference below a specific level. This means that load estimation is important also for coverage. In particular, load estimation is important from a coverage point of view in the fast scheduling of enhanced uplink traffic in the RBS. Furthermore, the admission control and congestion control functionality in the radio network controller (RNC) that controls a number of RBSs also benefits from accurate information on the momentary noise rise of the cell.
All above mentioned noise rise measures have in common that they rely on accurate estimates of the background noise. Therefore, there is a need for methods and arrangements for providing efficient and accurate real time estimates for the background noise.